hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwiga's Spells
There are the Ludwig's spells during the series * Ludwig Mark '''is one of Ludwig's common spell used by her to charge with bubbles of morphix * '''Power Ball is a Magix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She forms a ball of Morphix in her hands to attack the enemy. * Plasma Warp is a Magix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She forms a sphere of Morphix and shoots it at the enemy. * Super-Powered Morphix is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix defensive spell used by Ludwig. She creates a giant wall of Morphix, which fires back any shot received twice as hard. * Morphix Surfboard is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive/strategic/special spell used by Ludwig, in which she creates a surfboard of Morphix; or she also creates a spring made of Morphix to surf on. * ' Enchanted Plasma' is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Aisha. She shoots a small pink ball/beam used to attack, or a surfboard used to defend herself. * Morphix Attack is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She throws a ball of Morphix at the enemy. * Morphix Tidal Wave is a Believix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She fires a powerful beam of Morphix that grabs the enemy and delivers a powerful shock of magic before dropping them. * Koopa Ling Hurricane is a Believix offensive/defensive spell used by Ludwig. She shoots a sphere of Morphix towards the enemy; or she shoots a beam of Morphix towards the target; or she creates a large bubble to trap/keep an object. * Morphix Wave is a Believix offensive spell used by Ludwig, in which she shoots out a pale blue or deep purple Morphix ball. * Morphix Net is a Believix/Yoshix/Ultralievix offensive/strategic spell used by Ludwig. She shoots a beam of Morphix that traps the enemy in a net; or de-materials the enemy; or creates the Morphix rings to tighten the enemy. * Power Swirl is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She create sticks of Morphix that swirl and attack the enemy physically or via the energy the sticks release. * Mystic Wrap is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She creates a strip/whip of Morphix that attacks the target. * Naiad's Attack is a Sirenix/Ultralievix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She releases a wavy beam of Morphix towards the enemy. * Morphix Kick is a Sirenix/Symblix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She forms Morphix on her leg and kicks the enemy. * Morphix Punch is a Sirenix offensive spell used by Ludwig, in which she punches a pink beam of Morphix from her fist towards the enemy. * Morphix Cloud a Yoshix/Symblix defensive spell used by Ludwig, in which she creates a cloud-shaped Morphix shield. * Water Bolt is a Yoshix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She shoots aqua spheres at the enemy. * Morphix Trap is a Yoshix special/strategic spell used by Ludwig, in which she creates a round pink sticky Morphix trap. * Morphix Mega Net is a Yoshix/Symblix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She shoots a beam of Morphix that traps the enemy in a net; or she shoots a transparent light-blue beam at the enemy. * Water-Rising Ray is a Symblix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She shoots a dark pink beam of energy from her wand or hand at the enemy. * Dance of the Tides is a Butterflix defensive spell used by Ludwig. She creates a round purple defensive shield; or she forms a light blue shield; or she forms a shield made out of Morphix. * Morphix Bolt is a Butterflix/Ultralievix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She shoots a cyan ray of energy at the enemy. * Tide of Koopatropis is a Sparklix offensive spell used by Ludwig. She shoots a teal and purple beam of energy at the enemy. * Break Magic is a Sparklix defensive/offensive spell used by Ludwig. She creates a crystalline blue shield, which can blow waves to the enemy. * 'Whirlwind Blade '''is an Odyssix attack spell used by Ludwig. She attacks one, two or three enermies for three times with Morphix * '''Phantom Strike '''is an Odyssix attack spell used by Ludwig. She attacks like a Karate's punchs and kicks to enermies * '''Rock Rain '''is an Odyssix special/offensive spell used by Ludwig. She makes a rain of the heavy damage to enermies *'Shadow Neptune 'is an Ultimatix offensive spell used by Ludwig, she uses to trick the enermies trapping like hurtful. *'Crystal Ocean Pain 'is an Ultimatix special/attack used by Ludwig. No enermy caught in the X's hitbox will be damaged, with the X pulling opponents into it once they are hit. The X will clear away with an explosion after some time. The sheer size of the X makes avoiding damage from this Final Smash difficult, similarly to Iceberg. *'Giga Morphix Cannon '''is an Ultimatix attack used by Ludwig. She shoots a cannonball out of its mouth. The cannonball knocks back and damages the first enemy it hits. Category:Spells